Final goodbye
by QueenAisha
Summary: Misaki is now 19 and living with Ojiro. But one day she leaves, why did she leave so quicly and the way she did? and what does Tamayo have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer or Final goodbye by Rihanna

A/N: this story is set in the future, Misaki is 19 in this and Ojiro is 23.

Misaki walked out of her doctors office, happy. She felt like singing, like dancing all the way home, but decided against it.

She walked up the stairs of the apartment she shared with Ojiro Mihara. "I'm home." she said a big grin still on her face.

"Hey," he said and walked up to her kissing her. "How did it go?" he asked

"Everything's fine... great actually. Ojiro I-" the phone rang and he walked over to get it.

"Hello?...no I'm not busy...Are you sure?! No that's great! Thank you!... You too, goodbye." he hugs up and walked back over to Misaki, picking her up and spinning her around."

"Whaa! What's going on?" she asked and he put her down.

"It happened." he told her. He was referring to a partnership with another company that planned on making angelic layer something worldwide. "I'm going to America in a few days."

/I never should of waited so long to say  
What I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
But the time has come to leave/

Misaki's heart sank, she couldn't tell him now. But she managed a smile for him. "That's great." she hugged him "I'm so happy for you."

/Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye/

The next day she couldn't contain it anymore. She cried. She cried so much she passed out. She wouldn't hold him back like this, she'd leave too.

Around noon a knock came at the door. It was Tamayo "Misakichi!" she squealed and tackled her short friend.

"Tamayo! No!" Misaki screamed and as Tamayo came into contact with her she used her arms to protect her mid-section. They tumbled to the floor and Misaki curled up on her side. "Misakichi?!" Tamayo yelled. "Did I hurt you?"

Misaki shook her head and looked up and Tamayo. "No, I'm fine but..."

"But what? Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No, but I don't want you to hurt my baby." 

/Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its wars,  
I'll rest in peace as long as you know/

Tamayo squealed "I'm gonna be a god-mother!" she lifted Misaki and danced around the room with her. "This is great!"

Misaki started to cry again and Tamayo asked what was wrong. She told her about Ojiro's work and how a baby would slow him down and her plans to leave.

"Oh Misaki," Tamayo said hugging her. "I'm sorry."

Misaki sniffled. "I'm scared." she told Tamayo. "I don't know what to do. I cant tell him."

"Let me help you." Tamayo said, Misaki looked at her. "Normally I wouldn't do something like this but this is my god-daughter."

"Tamayo, I'm having a boy."

"No way, we're having a little Misakilet. I can tell."

"We'll see, I say it's a boy."

"Who knows, Misakichi might be having twins."

Tamayo and Misaki laughed out loud at that. There's not way she was having twins... at least she didn't thing so.

Misaki laid awake, looking at Ojiro as he slept. She was leaving for good, but she knew she'd still love him.

/Promise you our love will carry on  
Until you turn eternal, we belong/ 

She got out of the bed and got dressed. She leaned over and kissed him softly, he returned the kiss in his sleep and rolled over.

Misaki got dressed and grabbed everything she packed, careful not to wake him. She waled outside where Tamayo was waiting for her. "Heya." she told her and helped her into the car. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I have to be."

/Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye/

Tamayo drove Misaki to the train station. "You let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." Misaki shared one last hug with her best friend and the god-mother of her future child. "Thank you Tamayo." she said and got onto the train.

/His respectful lips for the last time  
And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
Its you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye/

during the train ride, Misaki's thoughts drifted back to Ojiro and tears streamed down her cheeks. She only had tow regrets, that he wouldn't know his child and that she didn't say goodbye to him.

/Goodbye/

Misaki couldn't do anything about the first one. But there was something she could do now. Her hand rested over her stomach and she picked up her cell phone.

Ojiro heard his cell phone ring and he woke up. He looked beside him only to see that Misaki wasn't in the bed... maybe she was in the bathroom. He picked up his cell phone and became confused. Misaki's number showed. So he answered. "Hello?"

"Goodbye." said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Misaki?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"Goodbye." she said again, her voice shaking.

"Are we breaking up?" he asked and heard the sound of the phone going off.

And that was all she said to him. Goodbye.

A/N: So what do you think? Personally, I don't know what to think of it. R&R please


	2. engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer

Misaki sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was getting big, but that wasn't a problem. She was getting deported soon. She couldn't go back to Japan, she couldn't face Ojiro. A knock came to the door of the small house she lived in. She got up, walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi Cole." she said softly, not in any mood to talk to her flirtatious co-worker

"Hey Misaki," he said. "Mind if I come in?"

She stepped aside and let him walk into the house. "What?" she asked.

"I heard you're getting deported." he said sadly.

"So, what concern of yours is that?" she snapped.

"Calm down." he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here because I don't want you to get deported. I want to help you."

"How?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"I want you to marry me."

She looked at him, wide eyed. "Cole!" she shrieked. "Are you mad?"

"No," he told her. "If you get married they wont deport you."

It was a good offer, but Misaki knew it wouldn't be fair to marry Cole and still be in love with Ojiro. "I don't know..."

"Think about it." he told her. "You'd get to stay her, I wouldn't make you sign any pre-nup's, you can move into my house, which has more space and I'm sure that will be a good thing with a baby coming, and you won't have a child out of wed lock."

She didn't answer and he sighed. "Just sleep on it and call me when you have your answer."

He left and closed the door behind him, leaving Misaki glued to her spot. She looked around the house. It was too small for a child, and she definitely didn't want to go back to Japan, and having a baby out of wed lock wouldn't be the best thing right now.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked herself softly.

------------------------------------

"Tamayo." Ojiro said. "I know you know where Misaki is. Please, tell me."

"No way." Tamayo said.

"At least tell us why she left." Hatoko said.

"Or if she's coming back." Kotaro said.

"She's not coming back. She'll be too busy for that." Tamayo stated, crossing her arms.

"Busy with what?" Ojiro asked.

She looked at him. "You're stubborn." she said and left the three of them there.

--------------------------------

Misaki laid in her bed that night, thinking about what Cole had said. It now seemed like a good idea. It was just so she wouldn't have to go back, right? It couldn't hurt anything, right? It was just until she got citizenship, right?

------------------------------

Cole grumbled as he heard the phone ring. Who in their right mind would call him this late at night?

"This better be important." he growled.

"It is." Misaki said.

"You're still up?" he asked looking at the clock. "Are you mad?"

"No, that's your job." she told him

"Is everything okay?" he asked

"Yes... it's just that I..."

"You what?"

"I've decided to take you up on your offer. Yes cole," she said "I'll marry you."

-----------------------------

A/N: That's where I stop cause I don't know what else to put in this chapter. R&R please.


	3. the letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer

Weeks went by. Misaki married Cole. Months went by, Misaki got bigger. Cole pampered her and acted like this was his baby, and moved her into his house, the place was huge.

Misaki got along with him pretty well; it wasn't too bad being married to Cole.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked Misaki as she got off the couch.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She told him. "I can do that by myself still, right?"

"No." he told her and led her back to the couch. "You need to sit down and put your feet up."

"You get on my nerves." She told him as he put a pillow on the coffee table and made her put her feet on the pillow.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I love you too Misaki." He left and went to get her something to drink.

Misaki shook her head. Cole was driving her crazy, but it wasn't so bad having him wait on her hand and foot… maybe she would get pregnant again, just so she could be spoiled. She giggled at the thought.

---------------------------------------------

In Japan:

Tamayo burned the envelope of a letter she got from Misaki. She quickly read the letter and started to burn the letter, when she felt someone grab her wrist.

She looked behind her and saw Kotaro. She didn't hear him come in their apartment. Behind him, was, Ojiro, "Damn it." She whispered. "When did you get home?"

"Don't worry about that." Kotaro told her and tried to grab the singed letter from her. "Why are you burning this letter?"

"Don't worry about that." She said mocking him and keeping the piece of paper out of his reach. When she moved the paper behind her back, Ojiro grabbed it and read it out loud. Recognizing the handwriting as Misaki's

_Dear Tamayo,_

_How are you? I hope you are doing okay._

_How is everyone? I miss them. I miss you too._

_I keep on getting bigger, but what can you expect?_

_The baby is due in three more moths and I can't _

_Wait to be a mom._

_I already know you can't wait to be a godmother either._

_When you can, come to America to visit me. When you_

_Read this letter, burn it, the envelope, and the picture _

_I sent you._

_I have to go, Cole wants me to relax. He's driving me mad,_

_But he's sweet. I wish you could have been at the wedding._

_It was beautiful. His family is great._

_Oh Tamayo, thank you for everything you've done to help me._

_Please don't tell Ojiro. It's not that I don't think he'd be a good_

_Father, I just don't want to mess anything up for him._

_Now I really have to go. Cole can be such a pain in the ass._

_It's just cause he's protective I guess. Well bye._

_p.s. look at the ultra sound. You're not going to_

_Believe it! I'm having (Singed part of the letter)_

Ojiro looked at Tamayo. "What was she having?" he asked. "Where is she? Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant, and who is Cole?"

Tamayo didn't say anything to him except, "The baby is yours, not Coles." She then too the letter and burned it. "Remember." She told him "You never saw that letter."

---------------------------------------

In America:

Misaki was bored out of her mind. "Can I get up now?" she asked Cole.

"No." he answered.

"I'm bored." She complained.

"Read a book." He told her.

"I did, I read three of them already."

"Start on the fourth."

"I don't wanna."

"You don't have a choice."

Misaki pouted, Cole ignored her. There was no way he was going to let her exhaust herself. "I'll rent you a movie tomorrow."

"How about we just go to the movies?" she asked, using the saddest, cutest pout she could muster up. No one could resist that.

Cole groaned. How could she use that face? "You win." He told her. "But just for tomorrow."

Misaki grinned. "I knew that would work." She gloated

"Yeah, well don't rub it in." he said.

Misaki laughed. She'd finally be getting out of here. She'd have to use that pout more often.

A/N: Sorry this took long. I didn't know what to write. R&R please.


	4. the argument

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer

A/N: Hey everyone! Its winter break and I'll be out of school for two weeks. I'm gonna try to update every story I'm working on as my Christmas gift to all of you :D, now, on with the story.

Misaki used her special pout everyday that month, and Cole was getting tired of her pouting to get what she wanted. No more, he was putting his foot down.

"Cole." Misaki sang waddling into the kitchen, wearing her yellow dress, making him think of a duck. "Let's go out for dinner tonight."

"No." He told her. "You need to stay home."

"Oh come on!" she whined

"And stop acting like a child."

"Stop trying to act like my father!"

"If you didn't act like you needed a parent around, I'd treat you like an adult!"

"You need to act like an adult to treat someone like one! All you're acting like is a dictator!"

"If I didn't, you'd be off doing God knows what!" he yelled. "You act like you don't care about this baby at all!"

"Babies," she corrected. "I'm having twins. And how dare you say I don't care about my kids?!"

"If you did, you'd be sitting down instead of standing here fighting with me!"

"You no good, lousy, son of a…..!" Misaki suddenly stopped and grabbed her stomach. She started to drop to the floor but Cole caught her.

"Misaki! What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her eyes half closed. "Hospital" she mumbled before blacking out.

------------------------------------

At the hospital:

Cole sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. Misaki was sick and it was all, his fault, now she might loose her baby.

He should have just taken her out to dinner; he should have just let her do what she wanted to do. He shouldn't have kept her locked up like a caged bird.

The doctor walked into the waiting room and over to Cole. She looked at him and he knew in that instant, there was bad news.

A/N: Cliffhangers are evil. R&R please.


	5. the hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.

The doctor looked at Cole and back to her clipboard. "You're her husband?" she asked. Cole stood up, saying that he was and she looked up at him. "She has to deliver now."

"What?" Cole asked. "But it's too early to deliver."

"That's true. But if we don't induce labor, she and the twins will die."

Cole looked at the paper the doctor had for him to sign and quickly put down his signature. He wouldn't let his friend die.

-----------------------------

In the Delivery room:

Misaki was out cold from her anesthesia, but she was dreaming about her babies, she couldn't see their faces, but she could hear them babbling softly and giggling. She felt as if she was actually holding one of them, and rocking that child to sleep.

_Will my babies be alright? _She thought, scared to death, but she had to keep fighting, for her babies.

"Misaki?" She heard a voice say. "Misaki, wake up. You did it." Misaki opened her eyes and looked up at Cole. She ran her hands down to her stomach, noticing there was no lump now.

"My babies…." She panicked. "Where are my babies?!"

"Shhh," Cole said placing a hand on her head and trying to soothe her, "They're fine…they have to be in incubators for a while, but we can take them home soon.

"I want my babies." Misaki whimpered, trying not to cry. She just had to see them, to know that they were alright.

"We'll go see them soon." He promised. "Just rest."

"No…" she whimpered. "I want my babies…" but she was still kind of weak, she started to doze off, still asking for her babies.

Cole sat beside her while she slept. She was going to be out for a while, but when she woke up again, she would be proud, she had a beautiful boy and girl, but they would remain nameless until she saw them herself.

----------------------

Days Later:

Cole pulled up to the house with Misaki in the passengers' seat. She looked in the back where the twins were sleeping. "They're so quiet." She whispered, just then, her little girl yawned, but remained asleep.

Cole looked at them and smiled. "They'll be fine." He assured her. "Let's get them inside." They got out of the car, Misaki picked up her children and Cole got her bags out of the trunk.

Misaki took them straight up to the nursery, leaving Cole with her things. She took her daughter and her first born out of her carrier and laid her in her bassinet, kissing her soft red hair she said. "Sleep tight Ayame."

She picked up her son next and laid him in his own bassinet, he squirmed a little as she kissed his forehead, as his small hands reached his mother face he called down. She laughed softly. ""Don't wear yourself out Haru." She told him and stayed there watching them sleep, occasionally checking to make sure they were still breathing.

She was scared the day she went to the hospital. Scared she was going to loose her children, but now they were here, before her, sleeping like little angels. It seemed like a miracle.

She had to write to Tamayo and send her pictures of her godchildren. Tamayo was right the whole time about her having twins. _She'll be so happy to know._ Misaki though. _I hope she can visit soon._

A/N: Well, everyone lived. You didn't think I'd kill the babies, did you? R&R please


End file.
